Heretofore, the art of making pouch packages for the packaging and preservation of various commodities including comestibles, medicinal preparations and the like in a fluent state is well established. Pouches having two or more side seals have been made using single layer or multi-layer films with contiguous faces that adhere or bond to each other when subjected to pressure and energy such as heat, ultrasonic or radio frequencies that induce molecular bonds between materials of like or similar molecular structure.
In some instances, the pouch has been provided with a fitment through which the contents may be introduced into or discharged therefrom when desired. Some of these fitments have been attached to the outer surface of a wall of the pouch without penetrating such wall so that the freshness and purity of the contents are preserved until the wall in the central portion of the fitment is punctured when dispensing is desired. This creates a pouch which must be filled through an open side prior to completion of the sealing of the pouch. Other fitments have been attached to the inner surface of the wall of the pouch with a tubular portion extending through an opening in such wall. This creates a pouch with a fitment that may be used for either filling or draining the pouch. The contents of the pouch then are protected by a closure member that is threaded, snapped, or frictionally attached to the tubular portion of the fitment. Some examples of these types of pouches are disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,381 and 4,246,062; as well as the U.S. pat. Nos. to Welch, Jr., 2,850,422; Andelin, 2,999,387; Swartz 3,244,576; Anderson, 3,554,256; Waage, 3,642,047; Difiglio, 3,994,412; and Vcelka, 4,049,034.
In other instances, the pouch has been provided with a discharge spout which has been laid between the walls of the pouch when the pouch is being formed so that the spout is adhered or bonded to the pouch during the forming stage and provides communication between the interior and exterior of the pouch. Some examples of this type of structure are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Jinkens, et al, 3,237,624; Lambert, 3,331,421; Aquettant, et al, 4,010,786; Winchell, 4,068,696; Bishop, 4,114,669; Smith, et al, 4,126,167; Mouwen, 4,235,233; and Kneutter, 2,265,075.
Additionally, some thermoplastic bags or containers have been provided with at least one gusset formed therein so that the container has a generally flat bottom wall when in use. Some examples of this type of structure are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,520 to Moran, and Johnson, et al, 3,855,907.